In the Ruins
by Mags
Summary: Requested by BellaVision.  After the events of Dino Thunder Kim returns to Angel Grove to teach gymnastics and visits the ruins of the Power Chamber only to find 11 morphers and gem necklaces.  She asks former rangers to take these powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Prologue: Andros' Past

They can't be...dead, Andros thought to himself as he continued fighting against the dark alliance. His team was gone and he had nothing left but to fight.

When Darkhonda appeared Andros got real angry and charged at him, but Darkhonda moved away from him and Andros fell flat on his face. Darkhonda laughed at him and disappeared. Soon the other enemies disappeared and left Andros to mourn his team alone.

On the Astro Megaship...

Andros went to the command room, sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. His eyes caught a picture of him and his fiance, Nathi, who was also carrying his child. She was only four months along so they didn't know the sex of the baby yet. Now she was gone along with their child and Andros felt that his life would never be the same again. Another picture caught his eye this one of the entire team, Nathi, the pink ranger, Alana, the yellow ranger, Kiron, the blue ranger and Gabriel, the black ranger. Andros missed them all already. He sighed and put the two pictures in a drawer and locked it.

Andros looked up at the viewing screen with fire in his eyes.

"Darkhonda, you will pay for all of this. I will avenge my team's deaths and get revenge, I will. Just you wait!" Andros said as he went to his exercise area and started sparing with the punching bag.


	2. Kim's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: Kim's Discovery

Angel Grove

May 25, 2005

12:00pm

Kim was sending off her students after her last class of the day. After the last of the students left Kim closed up her gymnastics studio. She was glad to be done with classes for the day. After winning several gold medals at the PanGlobals she went on to train for the 2000 Olympics and after winning several gold medals there she decided to retire from gymnastics but her Olympics head coach persuaded her to be a coach for the USA gymnastics team at the 2004 Olympics. Instead of staying with the team for the next Olympics she decided to open her own gymnastics studio back in her hometown of Angel Grove. She took out a loan, found a vacant building and in two weeks time opened it to a crowd of aspiring gymnasts. She loved teaching gymnastics, it was both a joy and a challenge but she did it.

After closing her studio for the day she decided to visit the ruins of the Power Chamber. She felt nostalgic and wanted to see the site for herself. She heard from Aisha that the Power Chamber was destroyed by the villain Divatox in early 1998 and the Turbo powers were destroyed along with it. So Kim made the 30 minute drive from her studio to the site where the Power Chamber once stood.

When Kim got there she noticed a glowing from some rocks at the exact spot where the Power Chamber once was. She went over to the rocks, lifted them up and was shocked beyond words at what she saw, 11 gem necklaces and matching morphers. She almost passed out at the sight. When she got her composure back she got up and ran to her car to get a bag. She went back to the glowing area but when she tried to grab the pink morpher and necklace she was shocked by a wave of electricity. She pulled her hand back and went to grab the yellow morpher and necklace and that one did not shock her so she put that one in her bag. She then put the open bag on top of the other morphers and necklaces and, grabbing the handles, scooped the remaining morphers and necklaces into the bag and ran to her car, got in and drove off. The others are not going to believe what I just found, Kim thought to herself as she was driving to her apartment.


	3. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: Chance Meeting

Angel Grove Mall

June 10, 2005

1:00pm

Cassie was browsing through the racks of one of the clothing stores in the mall when she heard familiar voices. She turned around and saw Tommy, Jason, Adam and Rocky. When they looked her way she waved at them. They saw her and got surprised looks on their faces and walked towards her.

"Hey you guys long time no see," Cassie said.

"Yeah Cassie same here. Nice to see you again," Tommy said giving her a hug.

"So, how've you been?" Cassie asked.

"Pretty good. So where's your partner in crime?"

"She's still on the other side of the country, working on something."

"Oh. Is she and Andros still together?"

"No, they broke up after we helped the Lost Galaxy rangers five years ago."

"That's too bad," Tommy said.

"So, how have you three been?" Cassie asked Jason, Adam and Rocky.

"Pretty good too. We opened a dojo up together." Jason said as Adam nodded and Rocky was sniffing the air for signs of the food court.

"That's good. Well I have to get going, how about we meet up at that new cafe downtown, say next week Monday. Ashley will be back by then," Cassie said.

"Hey that sounds good. We'll see you then. Nice seeing you again," Jason said as he and the guys were following Rocky to the food court. Cassie went to the cash register with her items, checked out and left the mall to call Ashley and tell her about their plans.

June 16, 2005

1:30pm

Cassie was waiting for Ashley in the lobby of the airport so she could take her to Ashley's parents house nearby. Ashley came out of the terminal carrying her carry on. She saw Cassie and ran to her.

"Hey girl, how've you been?" Ashley said hugging her best friend.

"Good. You ready for tomorrow?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, it will be fun to see those guys again. I'm so tired from flying cross country. Can we go straight to my parents house? I need to take a serious nap," Ashley said as Cassie nodded and they left the airport.


	4. The Cafe and Seeing Kim Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: The Cafe and Seeing Kim Again

The Greenwood Cafe

June 11, 2005

11:00am

Ashley and Cassie were sitting at a table waiting for the guys to get there. Soon they heard Rocky yelling at the other three to hurry up so he could get inside and eat.

Then the four guys saw Ashley and Cassie and went over to their table and sat down.

The waitress took their drink orders and left them to look at the menus. While the waitress was getting their drinks they started talking.

"So, what have you two girls been doing since retiring from the "rangerhood"?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I've been busy since graduating from high school in 2001. I've been doing some fashion designing for a small fashion boutique franchise on the east coast and have been living in New York City since 2002 but now am going to relocate to Angel Grove to help the franchise expand on the west coast. The store should be open by this fall in Angel Grove," Ashley said.

"Wow that's amazing Ashley! What about you, Cassie?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I did the usual, graduate from high school, went to college to major in Elementary Education and teach the third grade at the elementary school," Cassie said.

Before Tommy could answer an explosion went off outside the cafe. Everyone got up and ran outside to see what happened. The guys, Ashley and Cassie followed everyone. There was what appeared to be a meteorite in the middle of the street. Then they saw snake like creatures coming out of it.

"What are those things?" Ashley asked.

"I guess they're some kind of alien lifeform?" Adam said puzzled.

"Hey, you ugly things! You definitely don't know who you're messing with!" A female voice said. The guys and the girls turned around and saw a yellow power ranger standing on a rock. She then started to fight the creatures.

"It...can't be. I thought she was in Florida," Tommy said.

"I thought so too, bro. But...is it really her?" Jason asked.

"Well, those are Kim's fighting moves, after all," Adam said.

"Hey, I knew you guys would be here! If you want to help, here, try these necklaces and morphers I found at the ruins of the power chamber!" Kim said as she threw Tommy a bag.

"Before we help you, who are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'll answer that. That's Kimberly Hart, the original pink power ranger. Apparently she's a ranger again and wants us to help her," Jason said.

Tommy looked into the bag and saw the morphers and necklaces. The leader in him took over.

"You heard the lady! Try these necklaces on!" Tommy said as he opened the bag to them. Adam went first and the green necklace chose him. Then Rocky who got the brown necklace, Jason who got the gold necklace, Cassie who got the purple necklace and Ashley who got the pink necklace. Tommy tried the white necklace and it chose him.

After the six of them put the necklaces around their necks they morphed into the secret space power rangers and ran to Kim's side and helped her fight the snake like creatures that they later learned were the Nicrites.

After they defeated the Nicrites they powered down and the guys started asking Kim questions, about the letter, how she found the morphers and necklaces and what she was doing back in Angel Grove.

"One at a time, guys. I know you have questions that need to be answered but I am so tired and just want to get in my bed and take a nap. Can I do that, please?" Kim asked.

"Okay, we'll let you go this time but tomorrow you have to tell us everything and we mean everything, okay?" Jason said.

"Yes, sir! See you all tomorrow!" Kim said as she took off toward her apartment. The others just stared after her, bewildered and confused.


	5. The Truth Brings Closure

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 5: The Truth

Kim was sitting at a table in the same cafe she found the others at the other day, reading the menu. Tommy and the guys were going to be on their way soon so she can explain the letter to them.

Soon, Tommy and the guys showed up and sat down at Kim's table. They were silent for a few minutes then Jason spoke up.

"So Kim, what was the deal with the letter? It just wouldn't have been you to dump Tommy in a letter," Jason said.

"I know, but I was missing him terribly," Kim said wringing her hands.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Okay I'll cut to the chase. I wrote that letter because I was homesick and missing Tommy terribly and I thought that it was best that we break up. Most of the time long distance relationships don't work out. It was affecting my gymnastics and my mom was pressuring me to just dump Tommy and get it over with," Kim said.

"But Kim, that letter destroyed me. It broke my heart," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry it did that to you but I didn't have any other choice. But I want you to know that I never met someone else. I made that part up so you have some comfort in knowing that I didn't dump you for someone else. I wanted you to be happy with Kat."

"Kim, I never was happy with Kat because I still loved you."

"You did? Honest?"

"Honest. Did you still love me after you wrote that letter?"

"Honestly, yes. I always kept you in my heart, always."

"Well, what you told me has given me some piece of mind. So, friends?"

"Yes, friends," Kim said as she gave Tommy a big hug.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Jason said rubbing his stomach.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Rocky said as everybody laughed and started looking at the menus.


	6. Kim and Tommy Take a Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: Kim and Tommy Take a Walk

After everyone was finished at the diner they went their separate ways. As Kim was going to walk away Tommy stopped her.

"Hey Kim, mind if I walk you back to your apartment?" Tommy asked.

"Um, sure." Kim said as they started walking.

"Thank you, for telling the truth about the letter."

"You're welcome. The truth had to come out sooner or later, especially now that we're rangers again."

"Yeah, so how does it feel to be a ranger again?"

"It feels...unreal. Once I left for Florida I thought that I'd never be in spandex again. Boy was I wrong."

"Same here. I mean I still have the rangering blood in me but after I retired I thought I was through."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that certain things happen to the right people for the job."

"Yeah. You're right. So, Jason tells me you came back to Angel Grove to teach gymnastics."

"He's right. I own my own gymnastics studio. It's new but I have about thirty students."

"That's great, Kim. Jason must've told you that I got my doctorate and had a ranger team of my own." 

"Why, he did now that you've mentioned it. The black ranger, huh?"

"Yes. I guess you could call me the multicolored ranger."

"Green, White, Red and now Black. Yep, you could be called that."

"I know. Well, looks like we arrived at your apartment."

"Yeah. Thanks for walking with me Tommy."

"You're Welcome, Kim. See you later."

"And Tommy?"

"Yes Kim?"

"I never stopped loving you. Just remember that."

"I will, Kim, I will," Tommy said as he turned to walk away, happy that Kim said what she said.


	7. Kim and Jason Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 7: Kim and Jason Talk

August 19, 2005

12 noon

Kim was sitting at a table in the cafe waiting for Jason to come in. When he did she waved him to the table and he sat down.

"Did you order yet?" Jason asked.

"Yes I did. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kim said.

"Yeah, me and the rest of the team noticed some sexual tension between you and Tommy."

"Jason, me and Tommy are just friends. Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. I saw you and Tommy walking towards your apartment the other day. You both were pretty close."

"Okay so we were close. That doesn't mean anything."

"Okay I'll just say it: I think you and Tommy should get back together."

"Jason, I don't want to rush it, you know. Things will happen, but not right now."

"Maybe I'm thinking ahead but we all thought you and Tommy were going to get married."

"Okay Jason you are thinking ahead, way too ahead. Slow down, big brother, geez."

"I'm sorry Kim. I got carried away, I guess. Oh here's our food," Jason said as the waitress brought the food to their table.

"Jason, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get all these ideas about me and Tommy from?"

"Uh, I was having dreams, yeah. Let's eat, shall we?" Jason said as he started eating.

"Yeah, nice way to change the subject, Jase," Kim said as she started eating too.

3:00 p.m.

Kim and Tommy were sparring in the park as part of their training.

"You know, I was talking to Jason at the cafe this afternoon and he said he noticed "sexual tension" between us," Kim said to Tommy.

"Really? Doesn't he know that we're just friends?" Tommy asked.

"He does but he's having dreams about us getting married."

"He thinks too much, and dreams too much. He needs to get a hobby, seriously."

"Do you ever dream of us getting married, Tommy? I'm just wondering."

"Honestly, I do. But not right now. We need to focus on defeating this enemy first as a team. The rest will come later."

"Yeah, you're right. You know, maybe Jason should take up woodworking. What do you think?" Kim asked Tommy who just laughed.


End file.
